My Little Pony: Project Reverent : Pt 1
by Voice4TheSoul
Summary: They thought that he was gone... They never knew... She-her Student. He-The Master. Project Reverent has begun. And nopony is ready... 520088


**My Little Pony**

 **1: The Threat Rises**

 _In a land known as equestria, four alicorn rulers known as Princess Celestia, Princess Twilight, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence, four very mighty, kind leaders, ruled together in peace and harmony._

 _But that was not always the case..._

* * *

 **Year 408; Sister's rule.**

An explosion shook the castle. Royal Guards swarmed all over the place. Princess Celestia looked up from the map she had been studying so intently. Luna ran into the room. "Guards! Take thyself to a safer domain!" She faced her sister. "Dear sister, our enemy, the changelings have nearly breached our walls! Pray, tell me you have an thought of what to do?" Celestia shook her head. "Nay, dear sister. We have but one choice." "No, not _him_!" whispered Luna. The fear very plain in her eyes. "It be true, dear sister. But, pray, take hold and strength, so that his wicked spells and tricks have no effect."

They went deeper into the castle. They went over to the dungeon. Celestia always felt strange down here. She had never wanted to imprison her subjects, but he had left her no choice. She walked over to the dreaded cell. The hooded figure in there shifted, ever so slightly. She tensed, and the figure chuckled. "What do you want of me, dear princess?" the figure asked. "we came here for a answer, you even-toed ungulate!" snarled Luna. "You said that you, and only you, could stop this war." Celestia said, looking pointedly in Luna's direction. "aah, so you have come to beg forgiveness." he rose, and the hood over his head slipped off. Celestia shuddered. The pony had a very strange face. _He_ said that _his_ face was some magical creation called ' _science_ '. She had always shuddered when she saw _his_ face.

His face was a half bronze, half flesh 'thing' that was a sight to see, especially considering the strange effect it gave his voice. He, too, was once a brilliant, young pony. Then an accident happened in his life and destroyed part of his face. He experimented on himself and made a second half to his disfigured body. But, Celestia always found his 'face' the scariest part of him.

"We are here asking for help. The changling army is upon us, and we cannot defeat them. What is your answer to this problem?" "bring me Dawn Sight." rasped to pony. Celestia was shocked. "not my student." "yes, or you can all perish." the pony smirked. He knew, She realized, that she would have to do this. "Luna," she said woefully, "Bring..bring Dawn here please." Luna galloped off to find Dawn

"What is your plan?"

The pony then went straight through the wall. Celestia was shocked, at first, then figured it was some sort of magic. It revealed a secret room that she was sure had not been there before. "come inside, princess..." The pony motioned her to come inside. She unlocked the door, went in, and promptly locked it again. "Don't try anything." She warned. "Me? Never." The pony grinned, and it scared her of how much he looked like a skeleton. The ground above them shook. "your sister should hurry up though, don't you agree?" The pony went into the strange cave, with weird contraptions left and right.

She saw what looked like plans for a box that was big, but small. She saw a strange golem-like pony with a handlebar like object coming out of its head. She saw a strange symbol embedded on the wall. "what is that?" she motioned to the symbol. "That? A project." the pony didn't bother looking back. She heard Dawn's gasp from the front of the room. "Celestia-" She gasped, "What is this?"

"our future, dear student" she smiled slightly at her student, Dawn. All of a sudden, bars appeared around Celestia and Dawn. Celestia tried to teleport out, but it was no use. "What is this wicked magic?" Celestia gritted her teeth. "oh, just a simple experiment." the pony grinned wickedly.

Gas poured out from the wall, and Celestia passed out...

Celestia woke with a start. "what are you doing!" she cried as she saw her student's limp body being attached to a table. "The very thing that will save your life, my dear" The pony pulled the lever beside him. The strange contraption lifted upward. She looked around and saw Luna in the same type of cage as her. "Luna!" she shouted. Luna awoke from her daze, and started to frantically bang against the bars, calling Dawn's name.

* * *

Dawn awoke with a start. She heard her teacher and friend both calling her name. She looked around, then frantically tried to pull away from her restraints. She was terrified as a strange metal spider-like object crawled around her body. Then, she screamed in pain as she felt her body change, and she passed out..

* * *

Celestia tried bursting through her imprisonment, and so did Luna. But it was no use. They watched, horrified, as Dawn began to change. Her legs elongated, her horn, too, got longer. She sprouted insect-like wings, and her eyes changed to a startling green color. Finally, she saw her fine cream colored coat change into a darker color. Celestia watched as the table-like device lowered, and she was unstrapped from her bonds. She saw the pony then levitate her student, then, with horror in her eyes, watched him mutilate her...

* * *

Dawn was screaming. The pain so intense, her head felt as though it was on fire. She saw the pony who had imprisoned her blasting her with dark magic, and it was perceiving her body. The spider-like object crawled into her mouth and went down her throat.

She saw her memories change. She saw herself as a queen, a queen of the changelings. She saw herself enemy of Celestia and Luna, and her mind broke. She tried as hard as she could and managed to keep one thought. That thought; Celestia finding her in the orphanage and taking her in. She saw Celestia and Luna both raising her; Celestia, the strong, kind, teacher, and, to her, mother. And Luna; The funny, but sometimes childish, one who always played with her, who she always considered as an older sister she never had. A single tear slid down her cheek, and she collapsed...

* * *

The pony smiled. His plan complete. He released Celestia and Luna from their cells, but no before knocking them out cold. He then placed in his Galvant Droids by their mouths. They knew the rest. They would make them forget the whole encounter and of their precious student Dawn. He new there was a way to change her back, but he wouldn't let that happen. Not yet at least. He went over to the curtain in the back of the room

Project Reverent had begun.

* * *

 **Dear readers: Please take note that i will try to publish a chapter a week. In no way is this your fault. It is simply because i am going through school and therefore will not have a lot of time to do it all at once**


End file.
